


Sketches

by ink_like_starlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette, Aged Up, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lingerie, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Older, Oral, Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, post sex care, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_like_starlight/pseuds/ink_like_starlight
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have recently moved into their own apartment together. Ever since Marinette began working for her fashion label she's be glued to the desk. When Adrien brings in dinner and flips through her sketchbook, he finds some rather enticing designs that has them skipping dinner and moving straight to dessert.





	Sketches

Adrien understood that Marinette had a lot of designs to work out, but she was always at her desk, sketching, coloring... forgetting to eat. When they’d first moved into their one bedroom apartment overlooking Paris, he quickly learned to cook. Tonight, they were having buttered lobster tails. He wondered if she would actually be willing to come eat at the dinner table instead of insisting she couldn’t leave her desk. Half the time, he let her win and simply brought the plates to her.

“Marinette, dinner’s ready!” Adrien called. No response. He sighed, a small smile on his lips. “Oh, _Purr_ -incess,” Adrien singsonged, sweeping up the plates and heading towards their bedroom-slash-office.

As soon as he walked in, Adrien took in his girlfriend’s disheveled half-up bun, the way she hunched over her work, her foot tapping rhythmically to a Jagged Stone song, and wondered how in the world she could be so effortlessly cute. She must have felt his gaze because she stood, turning from her work to face him, eyes lighting at the sight of food.

“Aww, Chaton,” Marinette said, “How did I get so lucky?”

Adrien wondered the same thing everyday. He set the plates down beside her sketchbook and scattered pencils. Marinette pressed a quick thank-you kiss to his cheek. Perching on the edge of the desk, Adrien swiped up the sketchbook and flipped through her designs. “These are absolutely _purr_ -fect, My Lady.”

He continued flipping through her sketches: dresses, blouses, hats, a particularly adventurous jacket, and, suddenly, pages and pages of lingerie. Marionette, who had perched next to him, turned beet red, not that Arien noticed. His eyes were glued to the pages, trailing over black lace, white bows, and red silk. Some pieces were little more than string. The faceless models took on Marinette’s features. Images of her in amazingly tantalizing lingerie assaulted his senses. He could feel the blood rushing from his brain to lower regions.

Suddenly, Marinette’s presence next to him was overwhelming. The places where her arm brushed against his felt hot. The smell of her hair filled the air, sweet and very, very distracting. Before he could stop himself, he turned, caging Marinette with his arms against the table. Her flushed cheeks and wide, bright blue eyes, the curve of her neck; he couldn’t look away. His pants were uncomfortably tight.

“Why don’t we be naughty and have dessert first, Mari?” A mischievous glint in his eyes conveyed exactly what he meant by dessert.

Marinette’s lips--god, he wanted to kiss those lips--curved into an equally playful grin, embarrassment forgotten. She draped her arms over his shoulders and he burned where they touched. He wanted her to feel the same joy, the same longing, the same arousal. He wanted to make her moan his name.

She must have guessed his thoughts because she drew herself closer, bringing her lips to his neck. She trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses up his neck, smiling at the way his breath hitched. “What did you have in mind?” she whispered into his ear, punctuating the question with a soft nip.

He groaned. _Oh, you want to play that game? Then let’s play._ Adrien slipped a hand underneath her shirt, tracing up her side and sending shivers down her spine. He was very pleased to find she wasn’t wearing a bra. His thumb brushed over her already erect nipple and she gasped against his skin. He continued moving, his touches light and teasing. Adrien held his hand slightly away, denying her more contact, even when she arched into him. He granted her only the briefest of stimulation where he knew she loved it.

Marinette could be just as brutal. She returned his enticing touches in kind, running a finger just beneath his waistband. His hips bucked against her. Adrien released a longing sound somewhere between a growl and a moan when Marinette moved to unbutton his jeans. He lifted her onto the desk with a hard grip on her ass, swallowing her moan with his mouth. She moved to the edge of the desk, legs wrapping around his hips. She could feel his arousal pressed against her core. Lightning shot into the pit of her stomach as she ground against him.

Adrien, pulled away, and Marinette whimpered at the sudden separation. That is, until he kneeled, gathering up the fabric of her skirt. With one hand, he lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder. He dotted her inner thigh with tantalizing kisses. The other hand slid the fabric of her panties to the side. The smell of her wet arousal was heady. His kisses moved closer and closer, but at a snail’s pace.

Her hands found his head, tangling in his hair and she eased where she wanted. “Please, Adrien.”

His voice tinged with triumph, he asked, “Please, what?”

She whimpered. “Please--please… use your mouth… down there.”

“My pleasure, _Purr_ -incess.”

He dragged his tongue over her hot lips like they were ice cream. Marinette tipped her head back, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Adrien continued working, swirling his tongue around her clit. She mewled at the sensation of his mouth on her. Her hands in his hair pushed him closer. The heat in her stomach was building rapidly, tightening. Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. She was close, so, so close.

And then he stopped.

She released an unsatisfied groan. Adrien drew away, grinning like Cheshire, and stood. “Shall we move onto the main course, My Lady?”

Placing both hands against his shoulders, she shoved him back into the chair that she’d vacated earlier, and straddled him. “I’m not letting you have your way this time, alley cat.”

Before he could retort, she smoothly lowered onto his hard length. Any words he may have spoken were replaced by the load groan that surface from his lips. Thank god the apartment had thick walls. Marinette bounced, relishing the noises they both made. Adrien’s hands roamed her body as if he were exploring the curves of her body for the first time, settling on her nipples. He pinched and squeezed, delighting in the weight of her breasts as she moved up and down. Her hair slipped from its tie and tumbled down her back.

“You’re so _fucking_ sexy, Marinette.”

She could only whimper in response. The way he brushed over her nipples stole her ability to form thoughts. The chair was creaking with their weight, and Marinette’s legs tired of carrying her own. But she didn’t want to stop moving. She didn’t want any of it to stop.

“Getting tired?”

She gave a weak nod, slowing. She moved off him, turning around to lean against the desk and offered her backside to him. “Please, keep going.”

He slipped back inside her, pushing hard and fast and as desperately as she felt. Bent over like this, he reached so deep inside her. Each thrust pulled a small breath of pleasure from her and soon the room was filled with her voice, completely changed with the sensation of him inside her. She could feel the climax building inside her again, raging like a wildfire, with the strength of water held back by a dam. When Adrien leaned forward and licked the space behind her ear, biting her lobe, she felt the dam break.

Her climax crashed into her, a wall of absolute pleasure. Adrien’s continued thrusts drew out the length of her orgasm, fast and frantic. It was almost too much to bear while in the middle of her climax.

Then he came, vocally.

They were both breathing hard, leaning against a table scattered with pencils and plates of lobster. After a moment, Adrien pulled out of her. Without much ceremony, he swept her bridal style and carried her to the bed. She was far too tired to do anything but hold on.

He peeled back the covers on one side and lowered her gently, sitting up against the pillows. “Let me heat up dinner,” he murmured into her ear.

Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed. She was suddenly exhausted. She could hear Adrien pop open the microwave door in the kitchen, but all her senses faded after that. When she opened her eyes again, Adrien had returned with a warmed up plate and was holding a bite of lobster against her lips. She must have fallen asleep, no surprise given their very recent activities. She accepted the food gratefully, sighing and the soft and moist lobster.

“How did I manage to snatch up such an amazing boyfriend?”

“Shh, just eat, Mari,” said Adrien, a gentle smile curving his lips. “Oh, and thanks for dessert.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here's a another Miraculous smut fic. My last one ("Caught") had some really positive responses and I hope this one was to all your liking as well. I love comments and they give me the encouragement to write so please let me know if you liked it! Or if there was stuff you didn't particularly like, let me know too!
> 
> ALSO I'm planning to start posting on a more consistent schedule, at least once a week every Saturday. I may release fics more often than that depending on my free time. Please subscribe to my profile (not this fic specifically cause this is just a smutty one-shot) if you wanna be notified whenever I post new stuff!
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
